


Mother and Father

by Taurnil



Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (Set ten years after original fic), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, New Parents, Roronoa Sanji, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Transgender Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Sanji's favourite moment of motherhood.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927354
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Mother and Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_EnotsoLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/gifts).



> Because I found out you think ZoSan parenting is cute :-P 
> 
> Set ten years after Side by Side.

Sanji yawned, stepping into the kitchen, a bawling Kuina in her arms.

Their babies were still young, still not able to register what the hell was going on or extend their agenda beyond sleep, crying, eating, and covering their parents in their bodily functions. But they were already showing some elements of personality, ways to distinguish themselves from their twin. Most notably, Sora’s ability to sleep twenty hours a day, even during her feeds and changings. And Kuina’s ability to keep them up all night with her screams, begging for extra feeds and more attention.

“I get it, okay,” Sanji mumbled, rocking the red-faced infant.

She prepared the formula with one hand, singing quietly under her breath. A beautiful French song her mother would sing to her as a child. But Kuina didn’t seem to appreciate the music. Eventually, the baby was presented with a warm, fresh bottle of formula, greedily accepting the teat in her mouth. Sanji sighed at the quiet, sitting down at the kitchen table, pressing her baby to her chest.

Sanji watched her baby, Kuina pressed so tightly against her robe she could feel her warmth against her skin.

Against her skin.

Sanji stilled. She looked over her shoulder, but they seemed to be alone. Her heavy eyes blinked, the new mother still half asleep. She supposed the thoughts in her head weren’t _that_ weird and she could always blame her sleep deprivation if she was caught.

Sanji slowly slipped her robe down her shoulders, pulling it down gently so as not to disturb Kuina. Her bare chest now exposed, Sanji pulled Kuina against her, resting the teat of the bottle so it was as close to her nipple as it could get without actually touching it.

They stayed like that for a moment, Kuina’s gentle sucking the only sound in the kitchen. It wasn’t until Sanji felt the dampness fall down her face that she realised she was crying. This moment was just so beautiful, her baby against her breast, Sanji holding her like any mother. There was nothing that compared to the closeness she felt to Kuina at that moment.

“You guys look pretty cosy there.”

“Zoro!” With Kuina pressed so close to her, Sanji managed to repress the urge to jump or yell. But she stared wide-eyed at her husband, holding a calm Sora, their other baby looking around the room with a vacant expression.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, babe.” Zoro stepped into the kitchen, preparing a second bottle for their other baby.

“I… Zoro…” Sanji blushed furiously, unable to find the words. But she didn’t pull Kuina away, wanting to keep her next to her breast.

“Nothing to explain, babe,” Zoro reassured her. He turned to stare at her again as the bottle warmed, a glowing smile on his face. “You look really peaceful. Natural.”

Sanji smiled back at him. Her eyes turned back to Kuina, the baby now calm and content in her arms, sucking down the last of her milk.

“Here.” Zoro placed the bottle down on the table, leaning in to exchange daughters.

“Why?” Sanji asked confused, but leaned in anyway, their arms slowly cradling both babies in a routine they’d perfected over the last few weeks.

“She needs her mother to feed her,” Zoro answered softly, a twinkle in his eye.

Sanji felt her heartbeat hard, her whole body alive with love and warmth for her family. She leaned over the babies, giving Zoro a light kiss, before sitting back down with Sora in her arms.

“Fine,” She said softly. “But you have to change Kuina!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro mumbled, rolling his tired eyes.

Before leaving the kitchen, he turned back to look at his wife. Sanji held Sora to her chest in the same position she’d held Kuina, rocking and singing to her little baby.

Zoro smiled at them, the look of love and peace over his wife’s face permanently ingrained in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Headcanon the origins of the babies. Either adoption or Zoro + Surrogate of your choice! ^_^
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
